Elle
by Light Winchester
Summary: Una a una, apagas las velas que habías preparado para ella, mientras recitas un viejo juego que nada más hace que revelarte lo que no quieres oír, y por eso no lo finalizas. [Feliz cumpleaños Ise!]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC.

 **Notas de autora:** ¿Viste cuando apenas si conoces una serie pero te propones a escribir de ella? Bueno así xD Pero lo hago porque es una ocasión especial. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ise! Espero que sea de tu agrado.

* * *

 **Elle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«_ _Si acabas temprano, quedamos después._ _»_

 _«_ _Lo pensaré._ _»_

 _«_ _Te estaré esperando, mi Lady._ _»_

Tu la esperas, pero nunca llega.

Una a una, apagas las velas que habías preparado para ella, mientras recitas un viejo juego que nada más hace que revelarte lo que no quieres oír, y por eso no lo finalizas.

"No me quiere", es lo que te niegas a decir.

Te apoyas sobre la baranda del alto edificio, rendido, no quieres admitirlo pero aunque tu esperanza era ciega, algo en ti sabía que no vendría.

Miras a lo lejos, una conocida azotea destaca iluminada, y allí, alguien que el yo que escondes, conoce.

—Buenas noches —te anuncias.

—¿Cat Noir? —cuestiona, sorprendida de verte allí.

—Perdona —te disculpas—, no pretendía asustarte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que… hacer cosas de superhéroes?

—No, no me apetece ser un superhéroe esta noche —respondes cabizbajo—. Y tampoco me apetece estar solo.

Sabes lo patético que suenas, pero no lo puedes evitar. Algo en ti está quebrado, y no te apetece esconderte a lamer tus heridas, no quieres esconderte en la soledad de la noche a sufrir solo.

—¿Te importa si me quedo aquí un rato?

Ella asiente, comprensiva.

—Marinette, ¿verdad? —cuestionas sentadote sobre su baranda— Ya nos habíamos visto antes —Y muchas veces, quisieras decir, pero conservar tu identidad es una prioridad.

—Sí, muchas veces —es ella quien lo dice pero estás demasiado deprimido para notarlo—, digo sí, nos vimos una vez. Un supervillano se enamoró de mi. Que mala suerte tengo.

—Te entiendo, la verdad es que yo también tengo mala suerte con todo eso del amor —admites.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? —Parece confundida.

—Pues, esta noche tenía una sorpresa preparada para Ladybug.

—¿Estás enamorado de Ladybug? ¿En serio?

La sorpresa la delata, pero tu sigues demasiado perdido en tus emociones como para percibirlo. Por eso, guardas silencio.

Ella se acerca, y se recuesta con sus brazos en la baranda, a tu lado. Se miran, y vuelven a ver a la distancia.

—Y, ¿qué sorpresa le habías preparado?

Suspiras.

—Ya no importa, porque no ha venido.

—Parece que los dos necesitamos que nos levante el ánimo —admite, y ahora eres tú quien se sorprende.

—¿A ti, también te han roto el corazón?

—Sí.

Tu le sonríes, sabiendo exactamente cómo se siente. Te pones en pie rápidamente, y le extiendes una mano.

—Ven comigo —invitas, y ella sorprendida, asiente.

La tomas en tus brazos, le indicas que se sostenga fuerte y eso hace, apoyando su cabeza en tu pecho. Y así, la conduces al lugar donde previamente habías estado, donde la sorpresa cobraba nuevo destinatario.

—Espera aquí —le indicas, y ella permanece con sus ojos cerrados mientras tú vuelves a encender las velas—. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Y ella se sorprende, está feliz.

—Cat Noir, ¡esto es precioso!

Pero tu vuelves a recordar. Deprimido, vuelves a colocar tus manos sobre el frío metal y bajas tu mirada, periéendola en los tejados.

—Cuanto lo siento.

—¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya.

—¡No! ¡Sí! Lo que quiero decir es que lo siento por ti. Porque habías preparado todo esto y no ha venido —finaliza apenada.

—No dijo que fuera a venir, pero había cruzado los dedos para que viniera —admites.

Ella se acerca a ti nuevamente, mirando en dirección contraria.

—Quizá no pudo venir por un buen motivo, como un problema o algo así.

—Solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor —Y deberías estar agradecido.

—Sí, digno ¡no! ¡Cuidado! —grita, y pronto puedes ver el ataque que viene hacia ustedes.

La salvas, y pronto descubres que otro villano va tras ella.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Otro supervillano enamorado de ti? —cuestionas, no entiendes como puede ser el segundo en perseguirla.

—¡No! —refuta— Es, André el heladero.

—¿El heladero del amor? Ahora no parece muy amoroso.

—Es una larga historia.

Una que quizá podrías imaginar, pero no haces.

La llevas a salvo, pero justo cuando estás por alejarte, ella jala de tu cola y llama por ti.

—Gracias por animarme.

—Al menos alguien lo ha disfrutado.

Y quizá algún día sepas, que fue precisamente quien debió hacerlo.

.

.

—697—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


End file.
